the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis fandom: Are we still Sibunas?
I've been waiting for the right moment to write this blog, because I wanted to come up with an idea how to write it the way you'll understand what I'm talking about. Now, this blog is dedicated to the whole "House of Anubis" fandom, and I'd be happy if you took your time to read everything. I wasn't in the fandom from the very start, although I was a fan of House of Anubis since it first aired in my country, I couldn't express that feeling but anyways, I joined the fandom in 2012. I remember all of us voting together, trending funny hashtags worldwide, not only in United States and England. The fandom kept me wanting to come back to twitter every day I first woke up, expecting something cool to happen on twitter. I bet you had that feeling too, fandom & the cast was keeping you in huge excitement every day. You were addicted to House of Anubis as much as I still am, let's admit it. But this year, everything changed. The fan base isn't as united as it always was. Yes, there are a few people that I love because they still do support the cast as much as they can, they try to bring the fandom back together again. On this blog I'm not talking about the wikia people, mostly talking about twitter. Yes, we all have problems & issues to deal with even during our summer break, but why did we stop being together at least for 10 minutes? You know, even if you have work, or are drowning in your grade issues, you can still find some time to remember your friends. What I'm saying is that we all should get back together again. This is what Sibunas taught us, remember? The show may have not got quotes, it may have not have lessons that literally teaches us about friendship, life and all, but if you dig into the show very deeply, and think everything through all the time when you watch the episodes, you will probably realise that it has a lot of hidden messages that we could take to make our life easier, more comfortable, happier. For example, throughout the entire series, during all of the seasons, Sibunas never gave up on their goals. Even when it came to saving their lives, they were united, they came together and worked hard to save each other, help each other. They understood each other. The show is all about working together with the people you love & the people you trust. There were moments when their whole "world" was about to fall apart, like Senkhara cursing them and Joy disapearing from the school. Even Alfie taught us that food isn't as important as friends. Remember when Amber was in the tank room? He chose to save her instead of some ridiculously delicous cookies Trudy once again has made. He chose Amber over food, that he loves the most. This scene taught us that you gotta go for what's right and not care about youself only. I want us all to REMEMBER all the fun times we had while watching HOA and talking to each other, on tinychat or twitter, facebook or tumblr, nick.com or wattpad, maybe even in reality. All I still see is people fighting with each other all the time, about meaningless reasons that will affect nothing to our future, like the number of followers, people who watch your videos, subscribers, STOP! Does numbers really matter to you? If you have 10k followers and I have only 200 or something, I won't hate on you and I won't get jelous, because just because you have less followers which are completely meaningless, doesn't make me or you a horrible person. Otherwise, in reality, do you really want so many people to follow you & creep around you all life long? ;) Imagine some person from another country following you everywhere you go... Yeah, awkward. See? We all got so obsessed about gaining popularity and get noticed by the cast, that we even forgot the meaning of being in a fan base, we forgot each other, and especially, we forgot why we came here in the first place. In case you find this blog boring, here's a photo of Alfie eating spaghetti. What? It's delicious this way! ;) Anyway, back to where I started. I want us to be united again. Not asking you to go back to twitter & spam your account with tweets House of Anubis, I just want our fandom to stay a fandom, not a group of people who like the show and not letting anyone else know about it, unless someone else asks you. I mean, I don't wanna be in a fandom that is basically dead, with only a few awesome people running it reminding others how cool the show still is. Yeah, doesn't sound very supportive, does it? Not blaming you either. You probably have done a lot for the cast & your friends in the past, but why did you stop? It's probably because others stopped as well. But if you stop supporting the show, your friend will stop, another one will stop, and in the end it will be just one idiot named David staying on twitter supporting the show, boom, the fandom's gone. Do you want HoA at least to be alive again? We might not bring it back, but there will be no chances unless we be united and plan everything by ourselves, sharing it with every single one of the fans, even if you're not good friends with her/him. To be honest, I really hope your reaction to reading this blog is NOT the same as Ambers' in this gif. What I want you guys to do, is keep the fandom alive. I'll help, and I know many 'fanatics' will be too. And only when we start working together, cheer up each other all the time & make others believe in their selves and ask them not to give up on their dreams, only when we all show the world that House of Anubis isn't just a show, only when we return to where we started, and start the House of Anubis fandom journey again, only then we can begin to be proud & call ourselves Sibunas. For the final, I wanna thank all of the people who read this feeling optimistic and happy. I want to thank to all of those who will share this blog if they think it can make a difference in our fandom. Most importantly, I wanna thank to the biggest fans of House of Anubis who are still supporting the cast on Twitter and not letting them down. It's our time to be. It's our time to become true Sibunas. Comment if you believe this fandom hasn't given up on the show yet. Comment if you care. Get to job on keeping the fandom alive. I'm starting everything over too. I'm not giving up on you guys because most of you really did help me a lot in the past year, and I want to thank everyone for not ignoring this not so short message. If you care about what I said, comment "I, , promise, to forever support the cast of ''House of Anubis ''and stand by my fellow ''Sibuna ''fandom members. Once a Sibuna, Always a Sibuna"; Don't forget to add in your memories as well! :) I'm doing this to keep our fandom a fandom, not a group of people who fight all the time for no reason. :) Don't take this the wrong way. Sibuna! Thanks for reading, David @SibunaSeason34 Category:Blog posts